1. Technical Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is computer implemented, data driven testing methods, apparatus and articles of manufacture, particularly as they apply to teaching a student to read.
2. Description of Related Art
There are several conventional methods to teach a student to read which are reviewed below.
The Gross et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,205) discloses a computer-based apparatus and method which "tachistoscopically" or momentarily displays a series of related words to the student to teach reading skills, including comprehension of word groups, spelling and vocabulary.
In the exercises provided by Gross et al., a sentence if broken up into words or word groups each of which are then displayed for finite, brief periods of time on a computer display. The rate of presentation of the words and display latency time are adjustable to accommodate and encourage the student's reading skills. After tachistoscopic display, a reading comprehension test is then administered to test the student.
Gross et al. also teaches spelling to a student by tachistoscopically displaying a word, erasing the word, and then prompting the student to spell the previously displayed word. The student's responses are entered through a keyboard, and the correctness of the responses is indicated on the computer display. In the spelling exercise, a word is displayed briefly, and the student is then prompted to recreate the entire word on the display by entering letters through the keyboard. If the student spells the word correctly, he is rewarded with the definition.
The Lien et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,405) discloses a computer-based interactive apparatus for teaching reading skills. In one exercise, words are displayed tachistoscopically, one at a time, and the student is prompted to say each word after it is displayed. In another exercise, the student is prompted to fill in letters missing from a displayed word.
The background of Lien et al. describes a process which reproduces a word aurally and visually and then prompts the student to pronounce the word and compare his pronunciation with the sample pronunciation.
The Taylor patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,093) discloses a method employing audio-visual aids for teaching reading skills. In one phase (V) of Taylor's method, words are projected onto a screen while being played over loudspeakers. In other phases (VII and VIII), words are projected briefly onto the screen. None of Taylor's techniques tests the student or requires responses by the student.
The Gildea et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,067) discloses a computer-based interactive apparatus and method for promoting vocabulary development. The student marks unfamiliar words or phrases in text displayed on a computer screen. The computer then displays, for finite periods, illustrative text using the same words or phrases to teach the unknown word to the student.
By using context sensitive illustrative sentences to teach unknown words, Gildea et al. avoids the often-confusing dictionary definition. Then, verification text using alternative words or phrases having similar meaning to the original word is displayed to confirm the student's understanding.
The Mossman patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,173) discloses an audio visual aid that teaches reading skills in which individual words in a display are highlighted and simultaneously pronounced by a recorded voice.
The Carlton and Kovacevich patents (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,867,917 and 3,170,247, respectively) disclose devices which facilitate the teaching of reading skills using flash card techniques.
The commercially available Read Easy computer program briefly displays a sentence and then presents a list of sentences that includes the previously displayed sentence to test the student's sentence recognition.
The commercially available Reading Blaster program is more of a game than a serious teaching program. The Reading Blaster program includes a "Word Zapper" spelling subprogram that displays a word with missing letter(s). The Word Zapper suggests letters and letter combinations which may be selected by the student to complete the word.
The conventional methods of teaching a student to read have several disadvantages. First of all, the testing methods are rather primitive, fixed tests which do not adapt or otherwise adjust their parameters depending upon student performance.
Furthermore, none of the conventional methods measure the response time of the student to a given test to more accurately gauge student performance. Also, the student is not permitted to interact with the conventional teaching methods to request a repetition or expansion of the test and the conventional methods don't adapt to the degree of interaction and/or help requested by the student.
Still further, none of the conventional art discloses interactive, data driven exercises to teach a student to read. Furthermore, none of the conventional art combines tachistoscopic display with a data driven testing method to teach reading.